pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 33. Synopsis Missy confronts the Gym Leader Crasher Wake. She gets the upper hand, until the two are down to their last Pokémon, Quagsire and Torterra. Quagsire manages to hurl Torterra into the water, and by coincidence, missy falls in, too. Despite the setback, missy, who learned some things from her time at the Great Marsh, takes the opportunity to defeat Crasher Wake. Chapter Plot Floatzel and Empoleon swim in the Gym's water. Pearl notices the two are quite fast, but Diamond thinks Floatzel is slightly faster. Suddenly, Empoleon executes an attack, causing Floatzel to be thrown out of the water. Diamond cheers that Floatzel is defeated, as Pearl notes that Empoleon let Floatzel take the lead so she could use Vacuum Wave to defeat it. Crasher Wake is impressed, and sends Quagsire. Quagsire and Empoleon fire Blizzard attacks, which collide. Pearl states both sides are equal by using the same move, but notices Empoleon is getting pushed away. Quagsire manages to push Empoleon out of the water, as the boys feel Empoleon is exhausted from facing Floatzel. With Empoleon defeated, missy looks at the Poké Ball, and sends Diamond's Tru. Tru and Quagsire approach each other, as the boys notice the pace of the battle just turned slower: Quagsire and Tru grasp each other. Diamond cheers, seeing it is like a wrestling match. Quagsire starts to lift Tru, shocking Pearl, since Tru is several times heavier than Quagsire. Crasher Wake becomes extremely heated up: Quagsire lifts Torterra and slams it to the ground. In fact, one of Tru's spikes gets latched onto missy, causing her to fall into the water with Tru. Diamond tries to find missy, but Pearl warns him that Crasher Wake is awating her, so he could strike Torterra down. He reminds Quagsire's Blizzard could defeat Tru in one hit. Suddenly, the water turns muddy, displeasing Crasher Wake, since he cleaned up the place not long ago. Still, he braces himself, as he could still find missy. A bubble appears atop the water, which makes Crasher Wake suspect she is over there, but the bubbles disappear. Crasher Wake realizes that her Pokémon cannot survive in the water, and sends sailors to find them. Much to his surprise, missy and Tru appear behind him: the bubbles were created by the rubber suit she discarded. Thus, missy's Tru uses Mega Drain, which defeats Quagsire in an instant. The statue proclaims missy to have won the battle. Crasher Wake's mouth dangles in surprise, while Diamond and Pearl cheer for her. Missy admits the Great Marsh was a terrible experience, but she learned two things from that place. She learned from Carnivine that she can get a huge advantage by hiding. The other thing is that the people from outside the water assume it is bubbling, when, in fact, she was just resurfacing. Pearl and Diamond are impressed, seeing that she discarded the rubber suit to distract Crasher Wake, while she snuck behind him to get the surprise advantage. The boys even realize she came muddy for a purpose, too, and she even changed her attitude. Pearl hopes they can wash themselves soon. Diamond tells if they stay too long, they'll become drained, and gets hit by Pearl that this isn't a bath. Missy, however, wonders something: will Crasher Wake have to pay for her prize money. Crasher Wake admits even if he lost, he doesn't need to pay for himself. Missy explains she heard from an old lady that he uses the prize money to pay Pastoria City and the Great Marsh to preserve it. Despite this, she used all of her might in this battle. Crasher Wake laughs, as missy understood the point of the battle. Moreover, missy admits his motto motivated her to return to Pastoria City and challenge him. Crasher Wake becomes embarrased, and runs away, though the sailors claim he has a mask to protect himself. Nevertheless, he is impressed by missy's skill, and gives her the Fen Badge. As missy places her fourth badge, Crasher Wake assumes she has potential to defeat the rest of the Gym Leaders. Missy understands, while the statue proclaims the other Gym Leaders' battle style is not as weird as Crasher Wake's. With the Gym battle cleared, the trio is prepared to go towards Mt. Coronet. Debuts Item *Fen Badge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 33 chapters